1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a semiconductor structure with a through silicon via and a method of fabricating and testing the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor structure with a through silicon via having test pads on two sides of the substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The manufacture and development of integrated circuits has undergone continuous rapid growth due to constant improvements in the integration density of various electronic components.
Wire bonding is a method for forming connections between integrated circuits (ICs) and a package containing ICs, or forming a direct connection to a printed circuit board. In wire bonding, a wire is used to create an electrical connection from bonding pads on the ICs and the package. The wire may be made from gold, aluminum, copper or alloys thereof.
A recent method of increasing circuit density which can integrate multiple devices into a single package involves stacking two or more ICs on different dies vertically or horizontally in a package. In such stacked-die devices, through-silicon vias (TSVs) may be used to interconnect multiple devices and to connect the devices to pads on a package. TSVs allow vertical connections between devices through the body of substrate. This may provide shorter physical connections between devices and enables higher density and higher aspect ratio connections. After the formation of TSVs, TSVs have to be tested to make sure they are workable and be implemented accurately.